


Know Your Meme

by TheHatterTheory



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Games, Humor, Meme, Mild Sexuality, Ninjas - Freeform, One Shot, Oneshot, Pirates, Romance, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/pseuds/TheHatterTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go a little too far when a ninja and a pirate cross paths. AU COMPLETE, Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Meme

Know Your Meme  
By: The Hatter Theory  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

The party was bustling, filled with laughter and the smell of smoke. Music, indistinct in it's loudness, thumped through the walls and floors. Midterms were over and spring break had officially begun, and those still on campus had all crowded into the fraternity house to celebrate some well deserved -in some cases at least- time off.

The fraternity was notorious for their themed parties. This one was no different, although Kagome almost wished she had seriously considered what she would see before coming. 

Know your meme. Internet memes were everywhere, and the interpretations were endless. However, most of the girls seemed intent on wearing as little as possible, and there were cat ears and cat tails everywhere.

She was however, excited to be the only ninja she had seen so far, and her costume had been simple enough to obtain. Not to mention the face mask gave her utter anonymity, allowing her to be someone else for the night. No one would suspect her, especially since she had done so much to hide the fact that she was a woman to begin with, and her foreign language classes made it too simple to change her voice until she sounded like a male. A high pitched male maybe, but a male none the less. 

She walked past a group of men playing beer pong with their girlfriends hanging all over them, cheering them on. Another group of people were talking, holding their glasses of wine and refusing to speak to anyone not holding one. And there was the inevitable keg with someone turned upside down, two other guys holding up his legs while he drank from the tap.

Cliques formed, groups gathered, people talked and danced. Feeling like she could speak to anyone, she was peering around, looking for someone, when she bumped into him.

“Watch where you're going,” He said, turning to look at her. 

Kouga. The campus king. Dressed as a pirate. From the black boots he wore on his feet to the white billowing shirt to a particularly big hat with a plume coming from it, he was a pirate. He even had a gold loop on his ear. 

And apparently he realized that she was dressed as a ninja the same second someone shouted it.

“Pirates versus ninjas!”

A moment of silence echoed through the party before a wolfish grin bloomed.

“Not a bad idea. It's been pretty boring,” He said as people started turning towards them.

She immediately considered her options. Kouga was notoriously competitive, regularly engaging her best friend Inu Yasha in any number of half cracked, immature tests of skill to prove manhood and pride. Whatever he devised, she doubted she could win. And even if she did, she wasn't entirely sure she would make it through them in one piece.

“Pirates and ninjas are too different to pick one as better than the other,” She said, grasping at straws. She could leave the party humiliated, because ultimately no one knew it was her beneath the mask. No harm, no foul. 

“You're right,” He conceded, earning a few groans from those who had begun to pay attention. “Which just means we'll have to have more than one test.”

There was a resounding cheer that echoed through the frat house and drew even more attention, which she was not used to. She was a model student, and the only reason she was friends with one of the more well known fraternity presidents was because they had grown up as friends. In other words, she was boring, and no one ever looked at her. She liked it that way.

She did not like this. 

“I don't think-”

“Come on, ninjas kick pirate ass any day!” Someone shouted.

Of course it would be Inu Yasha, who was, as of yet, unaware that she had even come, much less as a ninja. She supposed he was just cheering for anyone that would go against Kouga.

But his call started another cheer, and another. However, another camp formed, chanting pirates as loudly as they could. 

“Kinda hard to back down now,” He observed, looking pleased with himself.

“I noticed,” She muttered, making sure to keep her voice steady and low. If she was going to be humiliated she was going to be sure that at least it would stay forever with the 'ninja' and not her. 

“We need a ref!” Kouga shouted.

“That would be me,” Inu Yasha declared loudly, pushing people out of the way rudely as he came forward. “I hope he stomps your- oh wow. You're _tiny_ ,” He said, staring at her. 

“Smaller people are better ninjas,” She retorted, coloring beneath her mask. But it was true, even for a female she was petite, and she wondered why Kouga was bothering with her at all. She obviously didn't look like a challenge, and while he was many things, she hadn't really seen him act the bully with anyone.

“I suppose,” Inu Yasha said, eying her strangely. “Well, what are the tests?”

“We should make them based off of pirate and ninja skills,” Someone shouted, and the cheering began.

That shouldn't be too bad, she reasoned. Stealth, speed-

“A drinking contest, obviously,” Kouga said, smiling widely. 

She mentally cursed her luck.

“Speed,” Kouga added, smirk growing more smug by the second. He was the track team champion, so of course he would feel confident.

“It sounds like you've got this in the bag,” Muttered Inu Yasha, looking more sullen by the minute.

“Stealth,” She added, making sure not to sound to eager, too feminine and worried.

“Stealth?” Kouga asked.

“How about something like capture the flag?” Inu Yasha suggested, looking mildly relieved. “You each get a flag and whoever get's the other's first wins that round.”

Kouga nodded, looking amenable.

“That's three,” Kouga said. “We normally have four.”

Four? She mentally panicked. What else could they do? She scrambled for ideas, hoping to come up with something, anything, but what they would come up with.

“There's the pool.”

“He's too small,” Inu Yasha protested. 

“I'm fine,” She said, hoping her clothing wouldn't weigh her down too much if it came down to a swimming contest. Inu Yasha gave her another considering look, and she prayed again that he didn't recognize her voice. He was a good friend, but he'd probably also reveal her to the crowd, and that was the last thing that could happen. 

“Sounds good. Which first?” Kouga asked. 

“Running,” She said, almost too quickly. But the last thing she wanted to do was sprint after drinking anything, especially if she was going to have half a chance.

“Running,” Kouga agreed, looking inordinately pleased with himself.

“He's the track team champion,” Inu Yasha tried, looking at her. “Maybe you should let him drink first.”

“Running,” She said again, narrowing her eyes, grateful Inu Yasha couldn't see them behind the thin black gauze that completed the mask and kept her anonymous. Her best friend shrugged his shoulders and nodded. 

“Best get outside then.”

There was another cheer as they walked for the door, a crowd following. She knew from pictures that the spectacles were always watched by a crowd, but she hadn't really been aware of how many people would be watching. Feeling more and more claustrophobic as the people boxed her in around the door, she took a deep breath and reminded herself that no one would ever know it was her. Hopefully. 

Once they got outside Inu Yasha looked at the road in front of the frathouse, gaze considering. 

“From that corner to the stop sign down there,” He said, looking resigned. She took in the distance. It wasn't far, and she would be able to throw everything she had into it. Years of being chased by Inu Yasha's older brother for playing pranks on him had given her the lungs and muscles for short sprints. If she could outrun both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru, she might be able to outrun Kouga.

The crowd scattered, some walking with her to the beginning and cheering for the 'ninja team' while others followed Kouga, who looked smug and was still drinking from a beer bottle. She hoped it wasn't his first, and that maybe he was a little tipsy. While she didn't care if she lost,she actually wanted to win, if nothing else than to tell Inu Yasha and let him have his own private victory dance.

“You ready?” Kouga asked, looking over to her. She hoped he tripped in his boots.

“Ready,” She told him, hoping she sounded like a confident male. The cheering grew louder and Inu Yasha's voice echoed when he began the countdown. When the word 'go' boomed over the group she shot off, recalling the moment Sesshoumaru had found out about the kool-aid in the shower head and his pink hair had been her fault. That terror fueled her, and she ignored the pounding of boots at her side as she made for the stop sign.

Halfway down the road she realized that she was gaining on him and gave a mental cheer, adding another burst of speed, her legs protesting and her lungs screaming for a full breath of air. When she was less than ten feet away, she could hear her blood roaring in her ears and imagined how furious Sesshoumaru had been when he had caught her, and managed one last burst of speed, hurtling past the stop sign and almost tripping as she tried to stop. A cheer echoed and she turned around, surprised to see a huge crowd cheering for her. 

Despite the fact that her lungs felt like they were going to explode any second, she let out a breathless whoop, even more gratified to see Kouga's surprised and somewhat sullen expression.

“It was these damn boots,” He muttered glaring down at them. Inu Yasha was guffawing loudly, one hand clutching his chest and another pointing at Kouga as he tried to say something, but could only gasp out 'you' over and over.

“You should think about joining the track team,” Kouga said, looking only slightly mollified when he stepped over to her. “You're small, but it might work in your favor.”

“I don't have time,” She answered honestly, making sure to keep her voice low even though it pitched. She tried not to cringe, realizing that she sounded like a boy caught in the first stages of puberty. The crack of her tone did not go unnoticed, and while she might have won the race, she had obviously lost points for sound like a thirteen year old.

“What next?” Inu Yasha finally asked, looking far too amused at the results of the first round. Kouga glared at him, and then at her, and then smiled.

“Drinking contest.”

She was grateful that her face was hidden, or the full fledged panic she was feeling would have been seen by the crowd. Dread knotted her stomach and she felt like she was going to be sick.

How the hell was she supposed to drink when she already felt sick?

But everyone else was already filing inside, and Kouga and his cronies were at the head of the crowd, leaving her behind. 

“You alright dude?” Inu Yasha asked.

She could run now, and no one would ever know.

“Come on man, you need to go face him down,” Her best friend said, throwing an arm over her shoulder and walking, almost dragging her along with him. “What's your name anyway?”

“Ban-” She stopped realizing that Inu Yasha would know it was her if she said her brother's name. “Ban for short.”

“Short for what?”

“Banku.”

“Nice. Well, hope you kick his ass. No one's ever beaten him in a race,” He added as they walked back into the frathouse, where the crowd had, impossibly, grown, the whole first floor filled with people.

And half of them cheered for her when she walked in, parting so she could walk to where Kouga stood, hat back in place and smug smirk firmly etched on his features. In each hand was a case of beer.

She hated beer. The few times she had tried it, she had always been ready to vomit just from the taste. The phantom scent of it in her nostrils did nothing to quell her already churning innards, and she was ready to turn around right then and then when she had an idea.

Feeling slightly more confident, she walked up and accepted the case, looking to someone to hold it. Inu Yasha, unaware that he was aiding his best friend yet again, willing grabbed it, holding it while she ripped open the top of the box and pulled out one of the cans. She turned to Kouga,who was already holding one, looking so confident that she almost wished she was a drinker. But she had a plan in mind, and wouldn't mind the small humiliation of losing if it meant it would work.

“On my count!” Inu Yasha shouted. She feigned eagerness, hand hovering over the top of the can as if ready to pop the tab at any moment. Kouga, likewise, was ready.

“Three!”

A loud cheer.

“Two!”

The word chug began being chanted, mixing with the music until it was a vague thumping.

“One!”

Kouga's fingers were less than a centimeter away from the tab. She moved her own accordingly.

“Go!”

Kouga popped the tab and threw the beer back, adam's apple bobbing as she was popping the tab. And, quite intentionally, paused and shrugged, as if just remembering her mask. Tugging it up to her nose, she looked over and saw that Kouga was already on his second can.

There were catcalls and jeering boos being shouted as she took her time, taking a cautious sip of the beer.

It was just as disgusting and bitter as she remembered it being. But she held the can to her lips, covering her face, and pretended to sip from it. As she did, she watched him from behind the safety of her mask. He quickly went on to a third and then a fourth beer. 

“Dude what are you doing?” Inu Yasha hissed angrily, eyes wide in panic.

“Strategic loss,” She said, moving the can from her lips as if to take a breath. No one else seemed to hear, and Inu Yasha stared at her incredulously before his eyes widened in comprehension.

“You'd better kick his ass at the other two.”

“I will,” She promised before bringing the can back to her lips.

A fifth and then a sixth, and she sighed and sat the can down. Six should be enough. 

“Giving up already?” He asked, looking over to her, brows raised.

“For this round,” She said, shrugging her shoulders. “I'm afraid ninja do not often indulge.”

“And we're all about our booze,” Kouga joked, looking pleased with the outcome. His smirk had grown even more haughty, even more smug, and she did a small mental cheer. He looked slightly glazed, as if the alcohol was already taking effect.

“What next?” She turned, looking to Inu Yasha. 

“Well, since you forfeited, I should decide,” Kouga said, his tone reflecting his obvious glee and eagerness. “And I think the pool should be next.”

“Alright,” She said confidently. 

When she turned to Inu Yasha, his expression made her wonder what she had said that was so wrong. But the crowd was already walking for the sliding glass doors that led to the fraternity's back yard. She had only given it a cursory glance before, and when she finally got out, she looked for the pool.

When she saw the above ground pool, not big at all, she wondered how she was supposed to win a swimming contest. It couldn't be more than ten or fifteen feet in diameter. 

“Get the board,” Kouga told one of his friends, who was already rushing off to the side. When he came back with a thick board a foot wide, she began to worry.

“What are we supposed to be doing?” She asked Inu Yasha, who gave her another long, hard stare.

“You don't come to these often, do you?”

“First time,” She admitted.

“Well, you two are going to get on the board and try to knock the other off. Whoever is off the board first loses.”

She looked at the board and then at Kouga, who was removing his boots, his hat already in a girl's hands as she wished him luck. Kagome wondered if she was going to try and hold his shoes too. But those stayed on the ground, and she looked at her own. If she removed the simple black slippers, everyone would see her feet. And her painted toenails. No matter what anyone said, she couldn't imagine even a gay male had sapphire blue toenails. Except her brother's boyfriend, who had bought them both bottles, and he didn't count.

“I hope you have something to pull out of your ass, because I'm the only one that's ever beaten him at this.”

She was already walking for the pool, ignoring the comment completely. She might lose again, but she knew she could win stealth, however it played out. Kouga had consumed several beers, which meant he would be feeling the effects, at least she hoped, by the end of this, if he wasn't already. If he was, she might have a shot at beating him again. 

The crowd was cheering again, although several had left her side, cheering for what they all considered to be the obvious winner. Though the numbers of her team had dwindled considerably, she didn't lose hope. Even if they tied, there was the tie breaker to consider, whatever that would be. 

As she walked up the ladder, she looked at the board again, stepping out onto it hesitantly. It tipped lightly and she quickly righted herself, walking on the middle of the board and staring at the water below as she did so, trying to figure out how she was supposed to get Kouga, easily twice her size, off of the board. But when he began sliding onto the board carefully, she bent to hold on, watching him carefully.

When he stood, she stood and tried to figure out what to do.

“No hits below the belt!” Inu Yasha announced. “First one off of the board loses!”

She was supposed to grapple with him? Even with the flowing pirate's shirt it was easy to see that he was muscled, and the skin tight pirate pants showed off muscled and toned legs. 

“Gonna forfeit again?” He mocked, stepping closer to her. The board tilted and she righted herself again, determined not to fall in.

And then it hit her.

“Nope,” She shot out petulantly. “I'm not.”

“You think you can beat me?” He asked, looking suitably amused. He obviously felt he had the contest in the bag. He stepped forward again, and she stepped forward to meet him. The cheers and catcalls started up again, and she blocked them out, trying to get closer to the center of the board without falling in. 

Her size did her in good stead, and her sobriety. She made it to the center before he did, and waited for him to take another step. He gave her a wolfish smile before his arms came up, readying to grab her.

She dropped, spreading her legs and tilting her hips to land on her bottom, flinching as she did so. The whole crowd made pained noises, and she assumed they were thinking of her supposed parts that should be aching. Luckily, only her bottom sting a little, and her hands were grabbing either side of the board. 

“Maybe you should have taken off your shoes,” He mocked.

“Nope,” She said again, wrapping her legs around the bottom of the board before throwing all of her weight to the side, pulling the opposite side up.

It had the intended effect. She inhaled deeply before the board flipped over, plunging her under water. Opening her eyes, she saw the flurry of bubbles as he crashed into the water.

Her legs and hands were still clinging to the board when he surfaced, and she let go, pulling herself up onto the slick wood and looking over at her opponent, pleased to note that he was flailing as he made for the ladder at the side. She pulled herself up onto the wood and straddled it again, smirking and uncaring that her smile was hidden by the mask.

When he finally made it to the ladder, he looked back at her and smiled, looking both amused and chagrined.

“Nice work. No one's ever tried that before.”

She nodded, too excited from winning to trust her voice. Inu Yasha announced her victory, and there was another loud cheer with undertones of groaning. Scooting over to the ladder, she accepted his help getting out, his hand wrapping around her small one, covering it completely. She let him almost pull her out completely and followed him down the ladder, accepting the friendly clap on the shoulder.

“That was fucking awesome,” Inu Yasha chortled. “I wish I had thought of that.”

“He did a good job,” Kouga conceded. “But it's not over yet.”

“We should have done stealth before this,” Inu Yasha whined, looking at the soaked clothing. “There's no way to be stealthy in wet clothes.”

“We can use the dryer and give a break while going over the rules,” Kouga told them, already walking, well, sploshing, back to the frat house.

The dryer?

For her costume?

“I've got some clothes you can borrow dude,” Inu Yasha told her as they followed the crowd. “They'll be way too big for you but they'll do while yours dry. Shouldn't take long.”

She did not, under any circumstances, want to change. 

“It'll be fine dude, you can hang in my room.”

She followed him through the cheering crowd and up the stairs, wanting more than anything to flee. Any moment now her best friend was going to find out that she was anything but a 'dude'.

When they got into his room, a place she'd never been allowed to visit, she took a look around, not surprised to see the mess he had accumulated in his parent's home had followed him to college. He was already grabbing a rolled towel from on top of his dresser and tossed it at her before walking over to his closet.

“So are you a transfer? I haven't heard the name Banku around.”

She watched him pulling out a pair of jeans that would be too long for her and a shirt that would be far too big. In seconds she sifted through her options once again, knowing that trying to hide would be impossible and that she was lucky that it had been Inu Yasha to offer her a place to change.

Knowing what was coming, she pulled her mask off, waiting for him to turn around. When he did, he was telling her they'd bee too big, and haled mid sentence, eyes widening and the clothes dropping from his arms.

“K-K-K-”

“Yeah,” She sighed lamely, awaiting the explosion.

But it never came. Instead, Inu Yasha burst in loud guffaws, again, and bent over, hugging his stomach as his face turned red. Hysterical laughter echoed through the room, mixing with his heaving gasps for breath in between as he tried to form words and failed.

At first she was grateful, but within moments she was growing annoyed. Why was he laughing like that? Was it really so funny?

“Any minute now,” She finally muttered, throwing the wet mask at him and beginning to dry her hair while he continued his hyena impersonation. She'd finished with her hair when he finally stopped, wiping his eyes before bending to pick up the clothes.

“It figures that the first party you come to you end up facing him. Christ Kagome, you have no idea how hilarious this is,” He chuckled.

“Har-har,” She muttered, glaring at him and making a spinning motion with her finger. He turned and she quickly shed the clothes she'd been wearing, shrugging on the pants and shirt, ignoring that her wet sports bra began to imprint on the loose t-shirt. 

“It's safe,” She muttered, sitting on his bed and looking around the room. Other than the normal clothes on the floor and a couple of band posters, there wasn't much to distinguish it as his room. 

“Look, you can back out,” He began.

“I'm good. I can win. And then you can rub his face in it for the next year, or until he challenges you again,” She told him, crossing her arms when he looked ready to protest. 

“Why did you do it in the first place?”

“It's fun,” She admitted. “Ever since we came here, you've been the golden boy that everyone knows and I've been the serious student. After midterms I just wanted to relax, maybe see what the big deal was.”

He nodded, shrugging and grabbing the wet clothes. “I'll toss these in the dryer. Stay here and do not let anyone see you.”

“No problem,” She said, grateful he was allowing her to continue with the ruse. He walked out, twisting the lock behind him and closing the door. She looked around, wondering again why she'd never been invited to his frat house. He'd been accepted almost at the beginning of the year, finally being allowed to pledge in his sophomore year. Since then he had moved out of their small apartment and she'd only seen him on campus or for their weekly dinner, but he'd never mentioned her coming over, not to visit or for a party. 

It had been hurtful, but he hadn't distanced himself emotionally, so after a time she hadn't minded. She wondered if he had thought she wouldn't be interested in the hectic atmosphere or if maybe he was looking for a girlfriend, not wanting her to know after his less than ideal break up with her sister. 

Flopping back, she was stunned to see a picture of a woman in a bikini, a tiny bikini, on the ceiling. Eyes nearly bulging in their sockets she sat back up, only too aware that she was in her best friend's bed and not even remotely naive enough to believe he hadn't done anything in it.

“Ugh,” She muttered, sitting back up and standing, feeling awkward and out of place. Briefly she prayed that the sheets had been recently washed.

The doorknob jiggled, and she turned, expecting to see Inu Yasha slipping through. But instead she heard Kouga cursing and wiggling the knob again. Dread formed like a leaden brick in her stomach, and panic made her dizzy when she heard him demand someone's pocket knife.

With no other place to go, she dropped to the floor and began scrambling under the bed, more panicked than disgusted as she pushed past dirty clothes and moved deeper into the dark shadows. Dust ticked her nostrils and she felt a shudder of revulsion wrack her frame when she saw a plate with something moldy growing on it near her head.

“Hello?” A voice called as the door opened. She could hear others speaking as the music blared in through the open entrance. “Hello?”

'Please just go away,' She prayed, promising to never crash another frat party and to never wear another costume as long as she lived. 

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing in my room?” Inu Yasha snapped. She saw his feet come into view, prayed that he was able to get Kouga out and away.

“Where's the little guy?”

“I don't know, maybe he went downstairs to the party.”

“You sure? Your door was locked-”

“For good fucking reason, it's always locked during parties. I don't want anyone fucking on my bed unless I'm involved.”

She tried not to gag.

“Fine dude, whatever. We'll start the next round once the clothes are dry,” Kouga muttered, obviously irritated. The door closed and she saw Inu Yasha turn once.

“Where the hell are you?” He snapped. She began sliding from under the bed, careful to avoid touching the plate and popping into view with a guilty smile.

“I promise I'm never doing this again,” She tried as he helped her up, glaring down at her before rubbing his face and running a hand through his hair.

“Good, because this royally sucks. I should be downstairs, not babysitting you because you thought it would be fun to do drag for the night.”

“I wouldn't have felt the need to hide if you would have just invited me,” She muttered.

“I don't invite you because you never seemed interested,” He shot back. She threw her hands up in the air and, not remembering to care, sat on his bed and crossed them over her chest.

“You're right, this was stupid.”

Inu Yasha looked like she had kicked him in the stomach. Or between the legs.

“Look Kagome,” He sighed, sitting next to her. “You're a good girl, I didn't think you would be interested in coming to a party with a bunch of drunken fratboys. I'll let you know when we have another one. Just- Just don't do this again.”

“I thought you liked me showing Kouga up,” She retorted.

“Oh I do,” He chuckled. “You have no idea how much I'm enjoying watching someone kick his ass, and it being you only makes it that much better for me. But the mask thing, I mean, I guess I can understand it, just don't do it again.”

“I could have come as a cat girl,” She snickered, watching his face pale dangerously.

“Actually, maybe the ninja was a good thing,” He muttered, running a hand through his hair. “Just give me some warning next time.”

“Sounds fair,” She sighed.

“How's Kikyo?” He finally asked.

“Bank will kick your butt if you go anywhere close to her again, and mine for talking about her to you.”

“I'm just asking how she's doing,” Inu Yasha muttered defensively. 

“She's fine, she's got a new boyfriend,” Kagome sighed after an awkward silence. “One of Bank's friends.”

“Which one?”

“Does it matter?”

Inu Yasha gave her a flat look.

“I could always tell Kouga he's been getting his ass handed to him by a girl,” He threatened.

“Suikotsu.”

There was another long pause before Inu Yasha flopped backwards onto his bed and sighed.

“I figured.”

That went over better than she thought it would. 

“I'm going to go check your clothes and grab a beer. Want one?”

“I don't like beer,” She reminded him. He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“Kagome, it's a frat party. Would you like a drink?”

She was about to say no when she shrugged and nodded, figuring he was asking for a reason, although whatever that reason was she couldn't fathom. Maybe he wanted to drink with someone instead of alone while they waited. Regardless, she didn't have to drink it, whatever it was he managed to come back with.

Five minutes passed and she walked over to his desk, looking at what few books were scattered there. Mostly bussiness and law books, she quickly lost interest. Another five minutes passed and the door opened. For a moment she considered diving behind the bed, heaving a relieved sigh when he walked back in, a bundle of black clothing tucked under his arm and a drink in each hand.

“They're still damp but you should be fine,” He told her, dropping the clothes on the bed. He walked over to the desk and sat the drinks down, back turned while she quickly changed. When she uttered a quiet clear, he turned and smiled broadly. She wondered if he had drunk anything before coming back to the room.

“Your first real drink at college, and it damn sure better be with me.”

Sighing, she accepted the cup and looked down at it. It was lime green and smelled like citrus. 

“To kicking Kouga's ass,” Inu Yasha announced, raising the glass. She raised her own and touched it to his before taking a tentative sip.

Her mouth puckered immediately in response to the drink's tartness. But it didn't taste overly alcoholic. Just sour. Inu Yasha's adam's apple bobbed as he chucked the drink, and she took a long gulp from her glass. When he finally sat the cup down, he stared at her expectantly.

“Just be careful,” He reminded her.

“I can beat him,” She retorted, tipping the glass back to prove, if nothing else, she could do it. Because it was something Inu Yasha would do. However, he didn't seem impressed.

“Look, just win this round. It shouldn't be hard. I figure we'll get a couple of bandannas to tuck into your guy's pants and then set you loose in the frat house. Whoever gets the other person's first, wins. Sound good?”

She nodded firmly, already expecting to win. Kouga had imbibed, no doubt been drinking the whole time she had been hiding in the room. It would be child's play to sneak up on him and steal the bandana.

Quickly donning her mask she followed him back downstairs, ignoring the questions about her sexuality given how long she stayed in there with her friend. Of course the chanting picked up as she walked back into the commons area, and Kouga, wearing the damp shirt and tight pants, sans hat, was drinking a bottle of water.

Which made her nervous.

“Alright, final round!” Inu Yasha's voice boomed. “I need two bandanas!” 

More than two were tossed in his direction, and he grabbed the brightly colored ones, offering one to her and one to Kouga, instructing them to tuck them into the side of their pants. When half of the bandana stuck out, Inu Yasha told them they had five minutes to get lost in the frat house or on the frat house property.

She walked away and out the door back to the pool area, then around the building. Scanning the area, she realized there was no real place to hide. No bushes, no shadows. There was a couch though, with three very dazed looking individuals sitting on it staring up at the sky. She crept along and dashed behind the couch.

“Dude, did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Like, a ninja.”

“Dude, you're high.”

“I heard something.”

She prayed Kouga didn't come outside and hear them. Peeking over the back of the couch, she realized the three gusy ahdn't even noticed her beyond the noise, and she had a clear view of the frathouse. 

After several minutes she realized that he wasn't going to come outside. He was probably sure she would stay indoors. Which meant she had to figure out how to get his flag if she wanted to win. The option of ducking out occurred to her, but she knew Inu Yasha would never let her hear the end of it. Or, worse yet, he might approve because he didn't want her challenging Kouga for some reason. Which, just as inexplicably, made her angry.

Watching the people milling about, she tried to think up of a game plan. The guys in front of her remained oblivious, so she was ablt to peek over the couch without them bringing any attention to her. 

Until she felt it.

Something tugging.

“Gotcha,” A voice laughed. She turned and saw Kouga, his smile smug and triumphant. 

“You made that too easy,” He said as she stood. 

“Oh?” She tried not to be angry.

“You stayed in one place.”

“Guess you win.” She tried not to speak too much because her chest was warm from the alcohol and more than anything she wanted to remove her mask to get some cool air on her flush cheeks.

“Looks like a tie breaker,” He announced, already walking back to the frat house, waving the bandana and shouting out a victory as the door opened. She followed, unsure if she wanted to actually go in. But Inu Yasha telling her not to do it again echoed in her mind and she strode forward resolutely, determined to win.

“Alright,” Inu Yasha shouted, looking incredibly cheerful. “We need a tie breaker round!”

Several ideas were shouted out, but one echoed above the others, distinctly heard over the music. 

“Who's the bigger man?” Someone shouted. Kagome blinked, wondering why someone would even ask that. It was obvious Kouga was bigger than her. Most people were bigger than her. She turned to Inu Yasha, who was regarding the staring people with something akin to horror.

“I'm good with it,” Kouga announced. 

“No,” Inu Yasha sputtered, turning back to them. “No way.”

“What, not like you haven't done it,” Kouga chuckled.

“Done what?” Kagome asked, beginning to grow worried.

“Drop trough and show everyone how much of a man you are or aren't,” Inu Yasha snapped.

She immediately grasped his meaning.

“You win, I forfeit,” Kagome announced, knowing she would lose. Badly. And not wanting to expose herself in that way, she waved and began to walk away.

“Oh come on, shy?” Kouga called out.

“Yup,” She shouted, not even bothering to look back. She was halfway to the door, ignoring the taunts and teasing when she felt something tugging again.

And then cool air against her bared cheeks.

“The ninja's a girl!” Someone shouted as she bent to pull her pants back up.

“Better be, an ass like that does not belong on a guy,” Someone else shouted, making her face burn beneath the mask. Her only saving grace was that she was wearing something to hide her identity, and that Inu Yasha hadn't called out her name in a drunken stupor.

“Well we can solve this the old fashioned way then,” A voice said, and she felt herself lifted over someone's shoulder. Looking down, she saw the white flowing pirate shirt and began pushing at him.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Inu Yasha demanded, stopping them. She couldn't see her friend, but she prayed he didn't give away her identity while trying to protect her.

“Battle of the sexes.”

“No!” Her friend shouted angrily. “Put her the fuck down right now!”

People were chanting battle of the sexes, and she could guess what they meant. But she was certain Kouga wouldn't force her, although he was ignoring Inu Yasha and continuing up the stairs.

“I don't want to do anything with you,” She announced.

“You're saying that now,” He boasted.

“You won't force me.”

“Won't have to.”

She immediately disliked his demeanor, and the moment he put her down she resolved to knee him in the groin and run, then let Inu Yasha beat him into a pulp. The whole frat house seemed to be cheering him on, and she tried to figure out a way to get free when he opened the door to his room and slammed it behind him. He let her down and she let her foot fly.

Unfortunately she only caught him in the shin.

“Goddamnit, shit!” He cursed, leaning against the door and blocking her only way out. “I wasn't going to fucking force you, shit. That fucking hurt!”

“It was meant to, let me out of here,” She demanded, looking around for some sort of improvised weapon. 

“Look, I don't want to have sex with you. Just stay a few minutes, you can fucking win the competition. Say I tried and I'm too drunk or something. Shit, kami,” He muttered again, rubbing his shin and glaring at her. “I don't want to have sex with some random stranger.”

“Then why did you bring me up here?” She demanded.

“Those assholes expect me to.”

“Do you always do what people expect you to?” She snapped.

“When it's the difference between dealing with a week of limp dick jokes as opposed to a month of cleaning the showers here, yeah it does,” He snapped. “Forfeits in our house equal housework, and I'll be damned if I join the freshies in cleaning the bathroom when I can just lose this way.”

She stepped away, still not entirely sure if she should try to brain him with the trophy on his desk and run or believe him.

“Why should I trust you?”

“I'm in love with someone else.”

Oh.

She felt stupid.

“And this helps you how?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” He demanded, walking over to his bed and sitting down. She chose to sit in the chair at his desk, drawing her knees up to her chest.

“Wouldn't she see you trying to sleep with someone else as sort of-” She was about to say slutty, but couldn't bring herself to say the word, especially when he was doing the opposite.

“She doesn't come to these.”

“Still, rumor-”

“As long as I can get that asshole to keep his mouth shut,” Kouga muttered, rubbing his face before reaching under the bed and pulling out two bottles. One was of soda and the other liquor. 

Someone banged on the door, shouting about noises.

“It's called foreplay!” She shouted out, clapping a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said. But a quick glance to Kouga proved a grateful smile before he was unscrewing both bottles.

“Thanks. Shit. I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean to snap, I'm just sensitive about people hitting my legs.”

“You're here on a track scholarship, right?” She asked, watching him take a pull from the bottle before following it with a long swallow of the soda, his face pinched in a grimace. He nodded, exhaling gustily and holding the bottles out to her.

“I've never really drank before,” She admitted.

“We'll probably be here awhile,” He said, nodding to the door, where she could still hear people talking outside of it. She scooted the chair closer to the bed and pulled her mask up over her nose, still not comfortable with the idea of revealing who she was, especially after she had been seen with her pants down, literally.

Accepting the bottles, she mimicked his actions, choking as the alcohol burned her throat. Quickly tipping the bottle of the cola back, she choked on it, sputtering when she inhaled deeply. Kouga, for his part, was laughing.

“Funny,” She muttered, handing the bottles back to him. 

“Hey, you're the one that accepted the bottles,” He snickered. “So why the getup?”

“I don't really party a lot, so a mask seemed like a good idea.”

“You can haul ass when you want,” He noted. “Never had mine handed to me by a girl.” He punctuated his statement with another pull from the bottle, chasing it with the soda and offering them back to her.

People began cheering them on outside the door. 

She accepted the bottle.

“So who is she?” She asked, needing to make conversation.

“A lit major,” He said, shrugging. “You probably don't know her, Inu Yasha keeps her away from the frat house since he doesn't want her near me.”

She swallowed, sputtering and choking on the liquor, and not because it burned, which it did, but because he said Inu Yasha's name and lit major. Which she was. Quickly taking another deep pull from the bottle, she sputtered again when she realized she had drunk from the liquor bottle again.

“You alright?” He asked, brow raised and looking sincerely concerned.

“Fine,” She squeaked, quickly drinking from the soda bottle. “I'm a lit major,” She added, handing the bottles back to him.

“Really?” He asked. “Do you know Higurashi Kagome?”

She waited for him to drink, unsure of how to answer.

“Yes,” She finally said, accepting the bottles back. Suddenly getting blindingly drunk didn't sound like such a bad idea. She made a note to have a sit down with her best friend in the morning and discuss how he was supposed to tell her when someone liked her. Even if she was a serious student, it didn't mean she didn't want to date.

“Is she seeing anyone?”

She took a pull from both bottles, surprised that the alcohol didn't burn as much as it had before. Fortified to deal with it, she only took a small sip before handing them back.

“No, she's single.”

“Do you think she'd go for me?”

She was nodding before she really thought about it. But when she realized it she stopped and stared him down. He was a frat boy, but he wasn't a jerk. If anything, he had proven it by allowing her to win at the cost of his own pride and not having done anything because, well, he had a crush on her. It was sweet, in a very college, comedy of errors sort of way.

“She'd give you a chance.”

Her statement earned a chuckle.

“I dunno, she's perfect.”

“I doubt that,” She retorted, flushing despite herself.

“She is. I mean, she's gorgeous and she's smart. She's just so quiet, like, she knows I'm an idiot every time I've tried to talk to her.”

She tried to remember the times they had talked and drew a blank.

“Are you sure you've tried actually talking to her?”

“Yeah, but I turn into an idiot. The few times I've caught her without shithead she's been reading or working on her laptop. I don't want to interrupt her and make her think I'm some asshole hitting on her. Besides, Inu Yasha has probably told her I'm a man whore alcoholic or something.”

“You are drinking a lot, and you did bring me up here,” She pointed out. He rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

“Community showers in a frat house, think about that.”

“I wouldn't want to do it,” She admitted, accepting the bottles back. “Maybe you should try interrupting her. She seems like she'd be open to someone asking her to a movie or something. I know she hasn't had a date since she got here.”

“Which is weird, she's amazing.”

She blushed even harder, taking a bigger sip of liquor than she had intended to and quickly chasing it with soda. Kouga sighed and fell back onto the bed, eyes on the ceiling. She noted that while there was a mess, his ceiling lacked a poster like Inu Yasha had, and that she couldn't see dirty dishes anywhere, a definite plus.

“I'm good,” He said, not even looking at her when she offered the bottles back to him. She sat them down, looking back to the door. The noises had quieted down, and she considered leaving. But a curious, attracted part of her wanted to stay. Considering the events of the night, and that she could leave at any time, identity safe, she chose to stay seated.

“I think you should tell her.”

“I probably will.”

“Before graduation,” She said, kicking his shin lightly. He turned his head, glaring at her before looking back to the ceiling.

“I will, when the time is right.”

“Because the time's ever right,” She muttered, trying not to laugh. 

“Seriously, a girl like Kagome, it needs to be right.”

“It's never right.”

“It is. Aren't you a girl? All women believe in the right time.”

“I don't, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't.”

“Whatever,” He snapped. 

An impish urge overcame her, and blaming it on the alcohol and the mask, she moved from the chair and straddled his waist, using her legs to hold on when he suddenly shot up.

“Look, I'm not interested, and you're drunk.”

“I'm not drunk.”

He tasted like soda and alcohol when she kissed him, and he was definitely stronger than he looked when he pushed her away, sending her sprawling on the floor.

The door banged open at that exact moment, Inu Yasha glaring at Kouga.

“What the hell did you do to her?”

“She was trying to jump me!”

“She wouldn't do that!”

“She fucking did!”

“She's a virgin asshole!”

“No, I'm not,” She snapped, irate that not only had she been interrupted when she was going to reveal herself, because it seemed like a really good idea, but also because her best friend was talking about her like she was a child, and not even in the room with them.

“Who have you slept with?” He demanded, looking incensed and disbelieving at the same time.

“Sesshoumaru, last summer,” She retorted angrily, knowing revealing that secret would shut him up, possibly forever. And, seeing that he looked like a feather could knock him over, she pushed him back out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

Two seconds later the shouting started, and she leaned against the door, desperately wishing she was blindingly drunk, which apparently took more than a few swallows of booze.

“Get out,” Kouga snapped.

“You're really going to make me deal with him?”

“You tried to jump me. Just because I've been drinking-”

“Kagome you get out here right fucking now!” Inu Yasha shouted, the command silencing Kouga, who's eyes widened almost comically.

“Tell me you're not Kagome.”

She pulled the mask off of her face and gave him an unsure smile. He groaned and thumped back down onto the bed, hands covering his face.

“Told you there was no such thing as the right time,” She offered.

“You sat there and listened.”

“I didn't have a lot of choice,” She sighed.

He sat up suddenly, eyes even wider than they had been before.

“You tried to kiss me.”

“Well, I mean, you're a good guy.” She did not add that by pushing her away so vehemently he had, by rejecting her, gained some trust. After all, if he had been drinking and had a girl on top of him and was still saying no, he couldn't be the kind of guy Inu Yasha made him out to be, at least she hoped so. If anything, it did mean that he was worth a shot.

Inu Yasha was still shouting on the other side of the door. Kouga stood and strode over, pulling her from the door before opening it.

“You. Asshole. Piss off. Now.”

“She's not-”

“I am perfectly fine,” She snapped over Kouga's shoulder.

“You slept with Sesshoumaru and now you're going to sleep with him?” Inu Yasha demanded, voice cracking.

“Yes.”

Kouga looked to her, then to Inu Yasha, a smile lighting up his features.

“You heard her,” He said, shrugging and slamming the door then locking it and turning to her.

“You know, I'm sort of wishing I'd let you jump me,” Kouga said loudly, eyebrows waggling in such an exaggerated manner that she knew he had to be joking. When he jerked his thumb to the door and said 'fake out' she nodded.

“Don't you fucking dare!” Inu Yasha shouted angrily.

“Was that a dare?” She demanded loudly, covering her face with her hand. She felt juvenile and silly and, for the first time in months, relaxed.

“ _No!_ No it wasn't!” 

She couldn't stop the giggle at the panic pitching his voice, and nodded at Kouga, who was smiling so widely she was surprised his face didn't crack.

Half an hour later they were smothering laughter in pillows while making the most realistic noises they could come up with while throwing themselves against the bed.

“You know, for a first date this isn't so bad,” He said, covering his face. “Could have been a hell of a lot worse.”

“It wouldn't have been my first pick, but it's been fun.”

“So, how about a movie next time?”

“Sounds good.”

He cried out loudly, she screamed.

Inu Yasha shouted on the other side of the door.


End file.
